OCs Needed!
by Briightee
Summary: Making a new story and need one-word names for cats!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story called** _ **Rogue**_ **! Please keep me motivated! I always feel horrible about my stories and get rid of them! So! Help me find some names! This is for a rogue group! Table of contents!**

 **Alpha Organizer - Leader of the deadly group, Blade**

 **Beta Organizer - Second in line and helps the organizer arrange jobs**

 **Medical organizer - Medic of the group (Must have at least one successor)**

 **Assassins - Trained fighters and killers that answer to the organizers and only the organizers**

 **Hunters - Hunters that catch food for the group**

 **Queens - Mollies that are nursing or expecting kittens**

 **Kittens (I will call them kittens in this group considering the fact that kits are actually baby koalas) - Baby cats**

 **Crown-bearers - Cats that are fathered or mothered by higher rank cats and are immediately respected (It is considered treason for not respected crown-bearers, or in other words DIE if you disrespect them)**

 **Elderen - Older cats that have experience and help battle plan**

 **FORMAT:  
Name:**

 **Description:  
Personality: **

**Other:**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

Organizer: Nightshade - Glossy black she-cat with violet eyes and one white paw

2nd Organizer: Violet - Crimson red she-cat with violet eyes and one white paw

Medical Organizer: [NONE]

Assassins: [NONE]

Hunters: [NONE]

Queens: [NONE]

Kittens: [NONE]

Crown-Bearers:

Violet - (See beta organizer)

Elderen: [NONE]


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I know, I'm acting like a 4 yr. old but WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! xD  
Alpha Organizer - Leader of the deadly group, Blade**

 **Beta Organizer - Second in line and helps the organizer arrange jobs**

 **Medical organizer - Medic of the group (Must have at least one successor)**

 **Assassins - Trained fighters and killers that answer to the organizers and only the organizers**

 **Hunters - Cats that catch food for the group**

 **Queens - She-cats that are nursing or expecting kittens**

 **Kittens (I will call them kittens in this group considering the fact that kits are actually baby koalas) - Baby cats**

 **Crown-bearers - Cats that are fathered or mothered by higher rank cats and are immediately respected, trained on hunting and assassination (It is considered treason for not respected crown-bearers, or in other words DIE if you disrespect them)**

 **Elderen - Older cats that have experience and help battle plan**

 **FORMAT:  
Name:**

 **Description:  
Personality:**

 **Rank:**

 **Other:**

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

Organizer: Nightshade - Glossy black she-cat with violet eyes and one white paw

2nd Organizer: Violet - Crimson red she-cat with violet eyes and one white paw

Medical Organizer: Nova - Dark grey she-cat with indigo eyes and white tabby stripes, small build

Successor: Pebble - grey tabby she-cat with white chest, tail tip, and left back paw with sky blue eyes

Assassins:

Shard - Jet black tom with piercing green eyes, large build

Ridge - Brown tom with black blotches and green eyes

Dark - Dark grey (almost black) tom with black stripes and grey eyes

Shadow - Dark grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Moon - Black tom with green/blue eyes (Son of River and Shadow)

Cherry - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hunters:

Luna - Pure white she-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes, medium build

Rain - Dark grey solid she-cat with blue eyes

Wind - White tom with dark brown stripes and bright green eyes

Frost - White tom with black ears and spot with blue eyes

Spider - Pale-gray tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes (Son of River and Shadow)

Brook - Cream and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens:

Poppy - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Kits: Fallow)

River - White and silver she-cat with blue eyes

(Expecting Shadow's **second** litter of kits)

Kittens:

Rose - Red and white she-cat with green eyes, parents unknown

Fallow - Reddish brown tom with amber eyes (Father unknown)

Crown-Bearers:

Violet - (See 2nd organizer)

Snow - White she-cat with green eyes

Slate - Large black tom with amber eyes

Elderen:

Minus - Brown tom with black splotches, short and patchy fur, amber eyes


End file.
